With Love, Comes Broken Hearts
by Dahlia d'Arque
Summary: Corvo, I wish I had someone else I trusted to send. I wish you could have remained near. But the Plague has simply taken too many lives. We have to find a cure. Yet, the Spymaster was wrong to insist that I send you. It is in these darkest hours that I find myself regretting sending you, one of the only lights of my world, away…


**Author's Note:** So, I know what you're thinking. "The author of _The Mark Sparingly Given_ and _By Blood and Coin_ …wrote a tragedy/romance!?" Wait. That's not what you're thinking? And here I thought I got Marked by the Outsider. Oh well.

Anyway, I got bored one night and decided to try my hand at a writing something that is completely out of my comfort zone, while staying as close to the _Dishonored_ canon as possible. Since I don't tend to write many short stories; I rarely, if ever, write romance; I've never written a tragedy; and I've never written from the Empress's POV…I thought to myself, "What could possibly go wrong?" Hopefully, not too much did.

Many thanks for taking the time to read this tale! And thank you in advance for any reviews, follows, or favorites! Your support, as always, is incredibly appreciated!

* * *

Dusk had just fallen over Dunwall. The working day was over. Not for us, it seemed.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty," he pleaded incessantly. "We need to resolve this matter now! It is of the utmost importance!"

And now here we were, gathered around the table. All in an effort to silence the Spymaster. I took my seat at the head of the table. I dearly missed Corvo's imposing figure, standing behind me. _By the Gods, I wish I hadn't sent him away. Hiram would have never been brave enough to keep hounding me, if my raven were still here._ My councilors, advisors, and the Royal Spymaster were waiting for me to give them the order to sit.

I nodded my assent and said, firmly, "You may take your seats."

They each sat down upon their chair, and I glanced at each and every one of them. I could see the strain on their faces. They shared my feelings about this sudden meeting.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," the Royal Spymaster said.

"Good evening," I replied in kind. "Lord Spymaster, do tell us what was so important that we needed to hold this meeting, at this hour."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty." Hiram stood up, to address the table. "My fellow members of the nobility, I believe it is time for us to review, and even rewrite, Edict Seven-Three Eight…"

 _This nonsense again? I have already told him, time and time again, that we do not, and will not, rewrite Edict Seven-Three-Eight._ I sighed inwardly. _Yet, I must allow him to waste his breath on the matter. He won't silence his ramblings, otherwise._

"This matter has already been discussed on several previous occasions," I said. "However, since I am a fair ruler, I will allow you to present your case before us, one last time. And please, Lord Spymaster, make it quick. I'm sure there are some of us here who would like to spend time with our children before the night is over."

The Spymaster shot me a menacing glance. I shot him back the same glance, precisely how Corvo had shown me to do. Hiram lowered his head, defeated, and replied curtly, "Very well, Your Majesty. My fellow members of the Court, I believe…"

…

 _Scented candles dotted the lavish bedchamber. I had the sheets changed to ones made of the finest silk. I lay on the bed, waiting for him to enter. He'd be surprised by what I'd chosen to wear. And under any other circumstance, I'd not have dressed in such a lascivious gown._

 _But tonight, and perhaps the days to come, was the Fugue Feast. A collection of moments that I could spend with my raven, without the worry of a scandal that'd surely see me, and even him, flogged in the streets. I had full intentions to take advantage of every possible second of the Fugue Feast._

 _This gown was crafted in Serkonos, and I'd discreetly purchased it on our last diplomatic trip to the Isle. Corvo always enjoyed going on trips back home, showing me all that Karnaca had to offer. I'd even managed to learn things, without his knowledge, that I hoped he'd enjoy._

 _I kept my hair loose, adorned it with delicate white flowers. I'd chosen to paint my eyes with a darker shade of blue than I typically wore. Would he like it, I wonder?_

 _I lifted my head up, when I heard the door creak open. My raven, my Royal Protector, entered the room. He was dressed in his usual attire. His hair was disheveled, and he was breathing heavier than usual. I felt myself smiling. He had spent the day, training and playing with Emily. But those dark orbs he called his eyes…_

 _I met them with a licentious glance._

 _Corvo stood in the doorway, astounded. For the briefest moment, he panicked, and hurried to close the door. "Jessamine, what…" He paused, at a loss for words. "Why are you dressed like that?"_

 _I got off of the bed, prowling towards him. "Did you forget what today is, my raven?"_

 _My Royal Protector looked me up and down, then wrapped his arms around my waist. "No. Of course not. I'm simply surprised, is all."_

 _I began to gently trace my willowy fingers up and down his chest. "Now, why are you so tense, my Royal Protector? Has someone been training again?"_

 _Corvo smiled, lifting me up into his arms in a single, swift motion. "On the contrary, I've been working."_

 _"_ _Oh? Do tell."_

 _"_ _I had to defend Mrs. Pilsen from an assassination attempt. Do you know how hard it was? The assassins just wouldn't quit," Corvo laughed. "You should have seen her, Jessamine. She's quite the little warrior. And that smile…It almost shone brighter than whale oil."_

 _I giggled. "She takes after you more than me. She'll be sleeping well tonight, I hope?"_

 _"_ _I made sure of it."_

 _It was my turn to smile. "Then…why don't I help you out of this heavy coat…And then you let me help you relax."_

 _Corvo placed me down on the bed, his eyes locked on mine. "That sounds like a good idea, my Empress. But there's a problem."_

 _"_ _And that is?"_

 _"_ _You know that I cannot disobey my vow."_

 _"_ _Mmm…You mean the vow that says the Royal Protector shouldn't be intimate with his Empress?"_

 _"_ _Yes, that one," he replied. "Unless my Empress so commands it…"_

 _"_ _Well, that just simply will not do! No, as Empress of the Empire of the Isles, I hereby decree that the vow in question is officially abolished."_

 _Corvo laid down next to me, and we wrapped our arms around each other, kissing each other fervently…_

 _…_

"And that, members of the Court, is why I believe we should review and rewrite Edict Seven-Three-Eight," Hiram concluded.

"A very compelling case, as always, Lord Spymaster," I said. "However, I do not see any reasons, in this present state of affairs, to review or modify Edict Seven-Three-Eight."

"But Your Majesty…"

"Please, Lord Spymaster, do not start with me." I shot him a frigid glance, and rose from my chair. "This meeting is adjourned. Good evening, gentlemen."

* * *

Now, the hour was late. Another day, gone by in a flash. Where has the time gone? The only good news thus far is that Corvo would be returning soon. Within the week, I dearly hope. Each day, it felt like more of the same.

Yes, I would tell them, the Plague is getting worse.

No, I would reply to them, no one has found a cure yet.

Yes, I assured them, of course we're working day and night to find one.

 _I wish I had someone else I trusted to send, Corvo. I wish you could have remained near. But the Plague has simply taken too many lives. We have to find a cure. When you are at my side, my heart is at peace. Emily and I have been counting the days until you return to us. Please, Corvo. Please hurry home. And please, bring good news…_

"Are you well, my Empress?" the guard standing outside of my bedchamber asked, rousing me from my thoughts. "Should I send for the Royal Physician?"

"That won't be necessary," I assured him. "I just…I need some time to myself."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I understand," he replied, opening the door for me. "I hope you feel well soon."

I smiled, as best as I could. "Thank you."

I stepped into my bedchamber, the giant door being shut behind me. I trudged over to my vanity table, and sat down with a sigh. Everything about my appearance was still so pristine. _Everything about me must be pristine, as Empress._ Yet, my eyes were so tired. They reminded me of the many sleepless nights I had, when I was pregnant with Emily. And the many more sleepless nights to follow, after her birth.

 _Corvo has made an incredible father…_

 _Gods, I wish that we could tell her the truth._

With trembling hands, I poured myself a double shot of whiskey, downing it instantly. I'd need much more than that, before the night is over. I've found that drowning my sorrows in alcohol dulled the pain…and the loneliness of being separated from my raven. And the overwhelming anger of dealing with the Spymaster, of course.

I took the golden barrette out of my hair, and with practiced motions, took out all of the bobby pins holding the style in place. _How I miss my days of being a princess…The hairstyles were much less complicated, back then…_

With every fiber of my being, I regretted sending Corvo away. Yet, who else _could_ I have sent in his stead? I had no one else I could trust. And therein lay the problem. I remember the days of my Father's court, as if they were yesterday. The others were at least…somewhat benevolent towards him. There was less intrigue. Less political maneuvering. Why were they doing this to me? I have done nothing to them, but treat them with the respect deserving of every living, breathing being on this earth!

I absently began to brush my hair. It's not my fault that the Plague began. It's not my fault that people are dying. And of course, I'm more than aware of my responsibilities as Empress. Every man, woman, and child are my citizens. And, if it is within my power to do so, I will save all of them.

 _What would Corvo say to me, if he were here now? To calm down? That I'm worrying too much…_

I put down my brush, and went about removing my makeup. Within a few moments, I was done, and I made my way over to the dresser, changing into my night clothes. It felt good, to be able to toss my boots aside. It would feel better still, if…

 _No…Don't think like that. He will be home, soon._

I sighed once more, and made my way over to my desk. _I need to do this now, before I lose more time…_

I flicked my hair over my shoulder as I sat down at my desk. I pulled the audiograph machine close, and inserted the card. With a flip of my finger, I turned the machine on, and spoke as best as I could.

"Emily, my daughter. It pains me to admit this, but I know that one day, you'll be a grown woman. What will you remember of these years, I wonder? Will you recall your time as a young girl with fondness? Or were there too many caretakers, too many formal dinners, and too many lessons about…about boring old history? Maybe the precious hours we spent together will shine the brightest. Time captured now and again with your mother, and with Corvo…Corvo, who was always so close to my heart.

"I hope this season of rats, of plague, will be nothing more than a passing shadow on your earliest memories. A crisis that has come and passed. A crisis that was weathered by your mother, and her advisors. Someday, you will sit on the throne, just like your mother, and your grandfather before her. You will do well, I hope. It's a tricky life, full of so many responsibilities, so much peril…"

Tears stung at my eyes. "It was not your choice to be an Empress's daughter, Emily. This, I understand so well. But I believe…no…I _know_ you will rise to the challenge. Emily, stay good-hearted. Please, stay good-hearted…Keep…Keep drawing, and…and telling stories…And promise me, promise me that you will only share your power with those who you can truly trust…"

I quickly turned off the audiograph machine, as tears spilled down my cheeks.

 _What will happen to my daughter, if I were to die, if Corvo were to never return…?_

 _No, I…I cannot occupy my thoughts with this…_

 _But I cannot let anyone find this audiograph, either._

 _I will await the change in the guard patrols…and I will store this audiograph in my secret library. Yes…That will do…That will do perfectly…_

* * *

When the morning came, I'd gone through my usual routine of dressing and doing my hair. Yet, the morning had started off so pleasantly. Emily and I were able to share breakfast together. And, of course, it was cake. A lot of cake.

"Mother," she had asked me at the table, "Will you play hide and seek with me after breakfast?"

I had smiled at her, and told her, "Yes, of course I will, darling. It'll be fun."

Hide and seek, I came to learn, was my daughter's favorite game. Next to having pretend sword fights, that is. Yet, like all good things, our playtime couldn't last. As I stood under the shade of the pavilion, counting to thirty, I heard the Royal Spymaster's irking voice.

I made him wait as I found Emily, and told her that our game would have to wait. She was so broken hearted, and I shared her pain. I am growing tired of these constant interruptions, for no good reason. And perhaps my Father would have chastised me for my actions, but I decided to take my frustrations out on the Royal Spymaster.

He did, after all, deserve my scorn.

"What is it now, Spymaster?" I asked him, not hiding the irritation in my voice.

"Your Majesty, we need to discuss…"

 _If I ignore him long enough, will he silence himself?_

I gazed out at the buildings of Dunwall in the distance, and observed the beauty of the Wrenhaven River, as it glistened in the sun's light.

"…Which is why I believe we should lock them up," the Spymaster concluded.

"No," I snapped at him. "They are _sick_ people. They are _not_ criminals."

"Your Majesty, we've already gone beyond that question," he pressed. "They're…"

"They are my _citizens_. And we are going to save them from the Plague, if we can. _All of them_."

The Spymaster shook his head, disapprovingly. "Very well."

"We are _not_ going to speak of this again."

"Mother!" Emily said, excitedly. _When did she approach us?_

I turned to look at my daughter. "Yes? What is it, darling?"

"Corvo is back!"

 _He is?_ I followed Emily's gaze, and sure enough, there he was. My handsome raven. My Royal Protector.

I felt myself smiling. "Thank you, Emily," I told her, and barely craned my neck to look at the Spymaster. "Leave us. Please."

The Spymaster bowed and replied, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

As the Spymaster walked away, he intentionally collided with Corvo. The two of them exchanged piercing glances, yet neither of them refused to back down from the other. It was a game they often played. However, Corvo always won.

And he did this time, as well.

"Good day, Lord Spymaster," Corvo said to him, indifferently.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you, Corvo?" the Spymaster responded. "I didn't expect that you'd be home, two days early!"

"The winds were in our favor. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course, of course. Welcome home, Lord Protector."

The Spymaster walked away, and Corvo approached us. He and I shared a brief embrace.

"Then it must surely be a fair wind that brought you home to me," I said with a smile. "Please, Corvo. Tell me that you've brought good news."

Corvo reached into his greatcoat, and produced a sealed letter. He offered it to me, and I timorously accepted it. I cracked the seal of the letter, and began to read the contents of it. Corvo had been hiding his expression well from Emily. But his eyes gave me the confirmation I feared most.

 _…_ _Oh Gods…This is worse than I thought!_

Morley, Tyvia, Serkonos…They were all neglecting to give us aid. They're…They're going to blockade Gristol and Dunwall…This is unacceptable! How dare they do this to us! They are simply going to stand by, and wait for the Plague to kill us all!?

The letter slipped from my fingers, and it fluttered to the ground. I stared back out at the Wrenhaven River, dismayed.

"I had hoped that one of the other cities had dealt with something like this before," I said, more to myself than to Emily or Corvo. "That they perhaps knew of…of some kind of cure. This news is very bad. We are at the breaking point…"

"There may still be hope, Jessamine," Corvo said quietly, reassuringly.

"Cowards! They are going to blockade us! They're going to wait and see if the Plague turns us into a graveyard!"

"Mother, are you okay?" Emily asked. "You sound sad…"

 _She doesn't understand the danger we're in…Does she?_

 _Just one more lie…_

 _One more little lie…_

"Yes," I told her, placing my hand gently on her cheek. "Don't worry, my darling. Mother is fine."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt the sudden urge to protect my daughter, and I didn't understand why. Were we in danger?

I quickly looked about me. The guards…Where had they gone? Who had ordered them to be sent away?

"Corvo, where are the guards?" I asked him.

"What?" Corvo said, his eyes darting to and fro as he scanned the area. "They were here a few moments ago."

"Mother, what are those people doing on the rooftops?"

" _What!?_ " I followed her gaze. There were two men, in strange uniforms, running across the rooftop above the waterlock. I grabbed my daughter by the arm, and pulled her towards the pillar of the pavilion. I put myself in front of her, and I prayed that the pillar, and my body, would be enough to protect her from any potential projectiles.

"Emily, stay behind me!" I told her, sharper than I meant to be.

The strangely clad men drew closer. With a strange sound and a cloud of dark smoke, they were on the pavilion. In the blink of an eye, Corvo whirled around, with his sword and pistol in hand.

" _Hoc est bellum,_ " he said in Serkonan, and his blade met that of one of the assassins.

 _This is war…_

My heart was racing, and I was on the verge of hyperventilation. All I could do was stand there and watch, and listen, as steel hit steel, and sparks flew.

Corvo was often referred to as the Serkonan whirlwind. His skills were legendary. He had, after all, won the _Blade Verbena_ in his homeland. Yet, the men he faced were of equal skill, it seemed.

These men…They had to be here for me…They were trying to kill me…

Someone had hired these men to kill me…Just like my Father had been assassinated…

Oh, Gods…

"Corvo, look out!" I bellowed. "There's one behind you!"

Corvo nodded, and I watched in horror as he leveled his pistol, and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang out, and my eardrums were ringing from the sound. Behind me, I could hear my daughter sobbing, and I wanted nothing more than for all of this to be over, so that I could embrace her…

To tell her everything will be okay…

 _Please, let this be over soon…Enough of this torment!_

It wasn't until that Emily darted out from behind me that I realized the battle was over. Corvo was barely panting, yet his face was a mask of stone. He and I both silently understood what had transpired.

He and I both knew that there could have only been one person behind this ghastly attack.

And it was my Royal Spymaster. The bastard! He's trying to take my throne!

Emily nearly knocked Corvo off of his feet, as she slammed into him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Emily," he murmured. "Everything will be okay, soon."

"Corvo," I said, catching my breath. "Thank you…If you hadn't of been here…"

 _No…No, please! No more! Not again!_

First came the sound. Then, the cloud of smoke. Another assassin appeared, and he leveled his hands in front of him. Corvo was suddenly torn away from Emily, as he was suspended in the air.

Within seconds, an assassin in red appeared, and immediately went for Emily.

"No!" I screamed, dashing towards the two of them. "Get away from my daughter!"

I broke the assassin's grip on Emily, and I managed to get my other arm underneath his chin. I summoned every last possible ounce of strength I could muster, and I pushed the assassin away from my daughter.

Without fear, I stared him dead in the eye.

But his eyes were made of soulless steel.

And I faltered.

He was better trained than I. He broke my grip, and hit me without remorse. I stumbled backwards, disoriented. And now, I portrayed my fear.

He grabbed me by the throat, continuing to force me backwards. I struggled against him, trying to do everything… _anything…_ in my power to break his grasp. But he was too strong, too experienced, for me to handle. All of my efforts were in vain.

"Corvo!" I screamed, terrified for my life.

The assassin brandished his sword, and without hesitation, he stabbed me in the abdomen.

I shrieked in pain, as I felt the blade go through my lithe form. My vision instantly began to go dark. Distantly, I heard Emily cry out for me…cry out for the assassin in black to get away from her…

She cried out for Corvo.

The assassin withdrew his blade from me, and threw me onto the ground like a worthless doll. He nodded to his cohort.

The assassin in black nodded to what I assumed was his master, and grabbed Emily…

And I watched as my daughter disappeared before my eyes.

The magic dissipated, and I watched as Corvo fell onto the ground…

I felt my body begin to shudder. Corvo scrambled to me, quickly embracing me in his arms. I felt my life slipping away, second by second. It was becoming so dark…so cold…

Corvo placed his hand down on my wound. "Jessamine! Jessamine, don't die on me! Please. Please, don't die on me…Everything will be okay…Just…Just hang on…"

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I was dying…and I knew that Corvo couldn't save me…

The worst part of it…was knowing…that he knew it, too…

He knew, that I would die in his arms…

"Corvo…" I struggled to say. "It's all…coming apart…F-find…our daughter…"

 _Another shudder…It…it w-won't be…long now…_

"Protect her…You're…You're the only one…You'll know what to do…won't you…W-won't you…? Corvo…?"

With a final sigh, I closed my eyes forevermore…

I would never awaken to see the sun, my raven, my daughter, again…


End file.
